1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exercising apparatus and, more particularly, to a compact, inexpensive, multipurpose exercising apparatus, which is practical for home use to exercise different parts of the body.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of exercising apparatus have been disclosed, and have appeared on the market. However, most commercially available exercising apparatus are heavy and expensive, and provide only one particular function. These bulky and heavy exercising apparatus are not suitable for home use. People living in apartments have little house space to install a bulky and heavy exercising apparatus.
The present invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. It is therefore the main object of the present invention to provide a multipurpose exercising apparatus, which is compact and inexpensive, practical for home use. It is another object of the present invention to provide a multipurpose exercising apparatus, which can be used in any of a variety of forms to exercising different parts of the body. To achieve these and other objects of the present invention, the multipurpose exercising apparatus comprises a plastic flat base frame positionable on a flat surface, the base frame having a plurality of eyes spaced around the periphery thereof, a semispherical shell made from polyurethane and covered on the base frame, the semispherical shell having a plurality of raised portions over the outer surface thereof for imparting a massaging effect to the user using the multipurpose exercising apparatus, and a plurality of elastic pull cords selectively fastened to the eyes of the base frame for pulling by the user.